An Autumn Afternoon
An Autumn Afternoon (whose original title is秋刀魚の味, Sanma no aji, literally: The Fall Fish Taste) is a Japanese film directed by Yasujirō Ozu , released in1962 . Summary masquer * 1 Overview * 2 Data sheet * 3 Distribution * 4 About the film * 5 Awards * 6 External links Synopsis [ edit | edit the code ] A widowed father in an industrial setting lives with his daughter and his youngest son. In the evening, after work, he finds his friends to drink sake in a cafe where they have their habits. One of them offered him a son for his daughter. He gradually becomes aware that his daughter is marrying age and must, at the risk of being alone, free his daughter of his father's influence. First, yielding to his fear of loneliness and selfishness, he denies the necessity of marriage, but the event is inevitable when it crosses one of his former teachers, whose daughter has sacrificed his youth for s occupy his father. Data Sheet [ edit | edit the code ] * Title: An Autumn Afternoon * Original title:秋刀魚の味''(Sanma no aji)'' * English Title: An Autumn Afternoon * Directed Yasujirō Ozu * Scenario: Kogo Noda and Yasujirō Ozu * Production: Shizuo Yamanouchi * Music: Kojun Saitô * Photography: Yûharu Atsuta * Editing: Yoshiyasu Hamamura * Sets: Tatsuo Hamada * Costumes: Yuuji Nagashima * Country of origin: Japan * Language: Japanese * Format: Color - 2.35: 1 - Mono - 35 mm * Genre: Drama * Duration: 112 minutes / 133 minutes (long version) * Release dates: ** Japan : 18 November 1962 ** France : 6 December 1978 , August 2001 (long version) Distribution [ edit | edit the code ] * Chishu Ryu : Shuhei Hirayama * Shima Iwashita : Michiko Hirayama * Keiji Sada : Koichi * Mariko Okada : Akiko * Teruo Yoshida Yutaka Miura * Noriko Maki : Fusako Taguchi * Shinichirô Mikami : Kazuo * Nobuo Nakamura : Shuzo Kawai * Eijiro Tono : Sakuma, the "gourd" * Kuniko Miyake : Nobuko * Kyoko Kishida 'Kaoru' no Mrs. * Michiyo Kan : Tamako, gosai * Ryuji Kita Shin Horie * Toyoko Takahashi : 'Wakamatsu' no Okami * Shinobu Asaji : Yoko Sasaki, Hisho * Masao Oda : Dousousei Watanabe * Fujio Suga : A Suikyaku * Daisuke Kato : Yoshitaro Sakamoto * Haruko Sugimura Tomoko * Tsuusai Sugawara : Dousousei Sugai * Yasuo Ogata : Dousousei Ogata Around the movie [ edit | edit the code ] * This is the latest film from filmmaker released in theaters less than a month before he died on 12 December 1963 as a result of cancer. * An Autumn Afternoon is not the original title of the film. The original title Sanma no aji means "The taste of Pacific saury," a popular fish in Japan, heavily consumed in autumn. Awards [ edit | edit the code ] * Award for Best Supporting Actress (Kyoko Kishida), during the Blue Ribbon Awards 1963. * Award for Best Cinematography, Best Supporting Actor (Eijiro Tono), and Best Supporting Actress (Kyoko Kishida) at the Mainichi Film Concours 1963. Category:1962 films